I Know You Better
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: So, London knows when you're lying, huh? I'd love to know why that, of all things, stuck with her. Contains spoilers for 'The Spy Who Shoved Me'.


**I Know You Better**

**A/N:** PUHLEEZ. Like ya'll didn't expect this from me. Uhyaduh, of course I wrote this. Clearly. I will say just one thing. Despite how Cody/Bailey is being forced down my throat, I will NEVER EVER EVER EVER let go of my Lody. NEVER. EVER. LET. GO. I love it, now and always, and screw all alternatives. Cody and London belong with each other, and that's it. THAT'S IT.

I lied. I'm gonna say one more thing. I know, you're all thinking "Nik, babe, you need to let Lody go. It's caput, no more, dead as a doughnail, as Cody once so eloquently put it. Cody/Bailey is all there is now."

Heh, yah, s'kinda hard to think that when London knows something as intimate as Cody crinkles his nose when he lies (something Bailey DIDN'T KNOW) or when she tells Bailey like five times through the whole 'Spy' episode "You gotta break up with him." She wants him. Oh yeah.

**Disclaimer:** The Suite Life of/on insert name here does not belong to me, though if it did, Cody and London would be together, and Bailey would not exist.

**Summary:** So, London knows when you're lying, huh? I'd love to know why that, of all things, stuck with her.

~!#$%^&*()_+

"Fat-free mayonnaise? That was the big secret? I had to pretend to be a fortune-teller for _that_?" London whined, untying her luminous silver scarf from around her head. She ran a couple of finely manicured nails though a bit of hair that had become disheveled. Her friend and roommate, Bailey Pickett, sat down in the chair next to the annoyed heiress, twirling a straw in her smoothie cup, as the two were sitting in front of the juice bar.

Zack listened from across the counter, pretending to wipe it off, to dissuade being given another, more difficult task.

"Yeah, apparently, it could really change the world. You know, it _could_ be a big help. It could cut down the risk for heart attacks, blood clots--"

She was cut off by the loud sounds of mock-snoring from next to her, which earned London a glower.

"Hey, it was still a pretty cool night. It was exciting," Zack informed the girls, not considering that they really weren't that involved in the fun parts.

"Speak for yourself. I had to do some psychic stuff on some guy's smelly foot. You see? This is why I don't do favors for people. I am officially not helping you or Cody again. Ever."

Zack cast a bemused grin at London, who turned when she heard Cody walking down the stairs.

"Guess what, Codester? We've lost one of our permanent allies..." Zack lamented, clearly still reeling from his night as a spy. London quirked a brow, as she realized he was referring to her.

"Is this correct? Is what he's saying true London?" Cody questioned her, melodramatically. He let her know they were playing around with a handsome smirk.

She decided to take what little wit she had stored up to play along.

"That's right, Agent Martin. I can't deal with a humdrum life in the force."

London squinted in confusion at her own words, which was something only she could do. Everyone else was a little lost as well.

"Is there nothing we can do to make you rethink your decision?" Cody inquired, staring in the opposite direction, adding dramatic emphasis to the strange game they were playing. He turned back, awaiting her answer.

London hid a stifled laugh, throwing a hand to her forehead, emulating a damsel in distress.

"Depends on what you have in mind..." she trailed off, throwing her head back in his direction, a wide smile convering her face. She jumped up from her chair, as he lunged for her, giggling, as she ran around the hot tube, the juice bar, under the staircase and beyond, all to escape his clutches.

But he caught up with her, she made sure of that. She collapsed near her original position, and he hovered over her, tickling her in all the places he knew would make her laugh. And she did laugh. She laughed until she couldn't breathe, until she was near tears.

"Cody! Stop! Please!" London squealed, in between laughing and crying fits. Cody could see that this had turned to discomfort for her, so he pulled her by the hand until she was sitting up, across from him, but still on the floor.

"I'll stop, I promise."

London eyed him skeptically for a moment, before her gaze softened.

"Well, your nose didn't scrunch up, so you must be telling the truth," she sighed. Cody gave her a curious look, much like the one he'd given her earlier on, when she had made another allusion to this interesting quirk of his.

London, breathing heavily, went and sat back down in her seat, ignoring the strange expressions of Zack and Bailey, both of whom she had forgotten were even there.

Zack wiped out a glass with his towel absentmindedly, before going on to talk about London like she wasn't even there.

"So, London knows when you're lying, huh? I'd love to know why that, of all things, stuck with her."

Cody felt awkward suddenly, because he could feel London's eyes on him, almost like she was waiting for his response to Zack. Cody decided to avoid giving his opinion on the subject, because he wanted to know just how London figured this out.

"Yeah, how exactly do you know that, anyway?" He chuckled, trying to sound casual. FAIL.

Bailey seemed interested, too.

London shrugged offhandedly, "I just do."

That wasn't the answer Cody was looking for, so he pressed on.

"Well, lots of people know things about me--"

"Well I know you _better_," she mumbled firmly, in a tone that suggested she didn't expect any of them to hear it, but they all did. She discovered this when she found them gawking at her. She couldn't really mask her discomfort, so she opted to take her leave, hopping up from her seat and ascending the staircase. She sounded angry...almost..._protective_. Like someone had invaded her ranks.

Cody stared after her, a dumbfounded expression on his face. To be honest, he felt sort of light-headed at that moment.

Zack went back to not caring what was happening pretty quickly, "Whatever. Hey, you wanna do that spy thing again, tonight?"

"..."

"Cody? Helloooo. Are you in there?"

"Wow," was all that could escape his brother's mouth.

**A/N:** Yeah, it wasn't my best, but I had to do something with that whole "London knows when Cody's lying" thing. There were endless possibilities, but I wanted to do it quickly, because it's 1:41 in the AM. So...yah. Goodnight homies. Ciao!


End file.
